tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Journey Beyond Sodor
* Tracy Blagdon |composer= * Chris Renshaw * Oliver Davis |narrator=Mark Moraghan |distributor= * HiT Entertainment * Mattel Creations * Universal * ABC for Kids |runtime=73 mins |released=8th August 2017 (''US; Digital) 22nd August 2017 (US; DVD) 25th August 2017 (UK; Theatrical) 31st August 2017 (AUS; Theatrical) 17th September 2017 (AUS; iTunes) 4th October 2017 (AUS; DVD) 9th October 2017 (POL; DVD) 14th October 2017 (CAN; TV) 16th October 2017 (UK; DVD) 25th October 2017 (CZ; DVD) 6th November 2017 (HU, RO; TV) 11th November 2017 (MEX; Theatrical) 17th November 2017 (GER; DVD) 17th November 2017 (US; TV) 26th November 2017 (MEX/LA; TV) 31st December 2017 (AUS; TV) 1st January 2018 (UK; TV) 14th February 2018 (CHN; DVD) 30th March 2018 (GER; TV) 7th April 2018 (JPN; Theatrical) 17th October 2018 (JPN; DVD) |previous=The Great Race |next=Big World! Big Adventures! }} Journey Beyond Sodor is the 2017 Thomas & Friends movie. Plot Summary Determined to prove his importance on Sodor, Thomas takes James' trucks and sets off on a big adventure to the mainland. On the way he makes friends with the cheerful and helpful "Experminental Engines," but, after a wrong turn, finds himself lost in the steelworks. There, Thomas encounters two mysterious engines who instantly make him feel welcome, but who aren't what they first seem... After Thomas fails to return, James sets off to the mainland, but runs into trouble himself, and so it is up to Thomas and the Experimental Engines to save the day. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Emily * Rosie * Philip * Two Mainland Diesels * Victor * Annie and Clarabel * Kevin * Sir Topham Hatt * Jem Cole * Farmer McColl * Some Workmen * Farmer Trotter * Sodor Brass Band * Duck * Donald and Douglas * Oliver * Bill and Ben * Flying Scotsman * Harvey * Spencer * Whiff * Stanley * Hiro * Charlie * Scruff * Belle * Stephen * Connor * Caitlin * Porter * Timothy * Samson * Glynn * Ryan * The Mainland Engines * Diesel * Daisy * Mavis * 'Arry and Bert * Salty * Den * Dart * Sidney * Paxton * Norman * The Mainland Diesels * Hugo * Flynn * Stafford * Marion * Skiff * Rheneas * Peter Sam * Luke * Millie * Rusty * Bert * Rex * Mike * Henrietta * Slip Coaches * Toad * Rocky * Judy and Jerome * Bradford * Trevor * Cranky * Big Mickey * Sir Robert Norramby * The Thin Clergyman * The Policeman * The Teacher * The Bird Watcher * The Search and Rescue Manager * The Schoolchildren * The Ginger-haired Boy * The Blond-haired Boy * Dowager Hatt's Friends * The Great Composer * The Welsh Bird Watcher * The Lady with the Big Hat * Albert's Wife * The Female Puppet Show Entertainer * The Great Railway Show Judge * The Knapford Stationmaster * The Maithwaite Stationmaster * Ferdinand * The Ffarquhar Stationmaster Characters Introduced * Lexi * Theo * Hurricane * Merlin * Frankie * Beresford Locations * Island of Sodor * Arlesburgh * Arlesburgh Harbour * Arlesburgh Maritime Museum * Bluff's Cove * Brendam Docks * Sodor Shipping Company * Blue Mountain Quarry * Bridge Over Tunnel Runby * The Fenland Track * Anopha Quarry * Ulfstead Castle * Harwick Branch Line * The Little Western * Thomas' Branch Line * The Windmill * McColl Farm * Farmer Trotter's Pig Farm * Maithwaite * Knapford * M.C. BUNN * Knapford Station Yard * Knapford Yards * Tidmouth Sheds * Sodor Steamworks * Vicarstown * Vicarstown Goods Yard * Vicarstown Bridge * The Mainland * The Mainland Canal * The Experimental Engines' Yard * The Steelworks * Bridlington Goods Yard * Ulfstead * Great Waterton * The Lead Mines * The Ffarquhar Stationmaster's House Voice Cast UK AUS and NZ * Mark Moraghan as the Narrator * John Hasler as Thomas * Keith Wickham as Edward, Henry, Gordon, the Fat Controller and some Steelworks Workers * Rob Rackstraw as James, Toby and the Troublesome Trucks * Nigel Pilkington as Percy * Teresa Gallagher as Emily, Annie and Clarabel * Nicola Stapleton as Rosie * Rasmus Hardiker as Philip * John Schwab as Ulli and the other Mainland Diesel * Steven Kynman as the Knapford Station Worker and a Steelworks Worker * Darren Boyd as Theo * Sophie Colquhoun as Frankie * Jim Howick as Hurricane * Hugh Bonneville as Merlin * Colin McFarlane as Beresford * Lucy Montgomery as Lexi and the Troublesome Trucks * Christopher Ragland as Jem Cole, some Orchard Workers and the Troublesome Trucks * Kerry Shale as Kevin and the Troublesome Trucks * William Hope as Two Troublesome Trucks US and CAN * Mark Moraghan as the Narrator * Joseph May as Thomas * William Hope as Edward, Toby and Two Troublesome Trucks * Kerry Shale as Henry, Gordon, the Troublesome Trucks and Kevin * Rob Rackstraw as James and the Troublesome Trucks * Christopher Ragland as Percy, Jem Cole, some Orchard Workers and the Troublesome Trucks * Jules de Jongh as Emily * Nicola Stapleton as Rosie * Rasmus Hardiker as Philip * John Schwab as Ulli and the other Mainland Diesel * Teresa Gallagher as Annie and Clarabel * Keith Wickham as Sir Topham Hatt and some Steelworks Workers * Steven Kynman as the Knapford Station Worker and a Steelworks Worker * Darren Boyd as Theo * Sophie Colquhoun as Frankie * Jim Howick as Hurricane * Hugh Bonneville as Merlin * Colin McFarlane as Beresford * Lucy Montgomery as Lexi and the Troublesome Trucks Songs * Somebody Has to Be the Favourite * Who's Thomas? * The Hottest Place in Town * I Want to Go Home * We Can't Do Anything * The Most Important Thing is Being Friends Bonus Features UK/US/AUS * Music Videos: Who's Thomas?, The Hottest Place in Town, We Can't Do Anything and The Most Important Thing is Being Friends * Landmarks of Sodor: Travelling to the Mainland * Top 5 Funniest Moments Trivia *This special takes place between the The Great Race and twenty-first season; therefore, it is the first special to be followed in chronological order by the next special. *This is the second musical special, with the first being The Great Race. *The Australian iTunes release has severely distorted audio on some iOS devices. *Hugh Bonneville, Colin McFarlane, Darren Boyd, Jim Howick, Sophie Colquhoun, Lucy Montgomery and Nicola Stapleton join the voice cast. *The special was shown in select cinemas: **In the US at Edaville Railroad on 19th August 2017. **In Australia, Hoyts and Event Cinemas previewed the special 1-3 times everyday between 31st August - 6th September 2017 and on 9th, 10th and 12th September 2017. **It also aired on PBS Kids 17th November 2017 in the US. After the movie ended on TV, the song Race with You, Learn with Thomas segment, Not Showing Off, Engine Roll Call song and the twentieth season episode, Mucking About were included at the end to fill the timeslot. **It aired on Milkshake! in the UK on New Years Day, 2018 and aired on ABC2 in the Australia on New Year's Eve, 2017. It was later also repeated on Milkshake! on Easter Sunday, April 1st, 2018. **It aired on Cartoonito UK on Saturday September 8th 2018, while being the only special animated by Jam Filled Toronto to air on that channel. *References to the first season episode, Down the Mine, the second season episode, Thomas Comes to Breakfast and The Adventure Begins are made.. *There are a few references to the 1939 movie, The Wizard of Oz. *This is one of the only four Thomas & Friends movies left on iTunes and Google Play in the US. *This special marks the first of a few things: **The first special animated by Jam Filled Toronto. **The first special produced by Mattel Creations. **The first special where James is voiced by Rob Rackstraw in the UK. **The first appearance of the salt vans in full CGI and their first appearance since the twelfth season episode, Best Friends. **The first time that tankers have had faces since the fourth season episode, Toad Stands By. **The first time the Mainland diesels have spoken, as two of them speak in this special. **The first time the Troublesome Trucks all have their own unique voices, as apposed to all being voiced by one person. **The first appearance of Vicarstown Goods Yard since the first season episode, Tenders and Turntables, which was also its debut appearance. **Jem Cole's first speaking role since the fifth season episode, Lady Hatt's Birthday Party. **The first special since Calling All Engines! not to include the French narration on the US DVD. *This special also marks a few first things for Rosie: **The first time she is voiced by Nicola Stapleton in the UK and US, taking over from Teresa Gallagher and Jules de Jongh, respectively. **Her first appearance in her red livery. **Her first speaking role since the sixteenth season episode, Sodor Surprise Day. *This special also marks the last of a few things: **Mark Moraghan's last special as narrator. **The last special to air on PBS Kids in the US. **The last special to date produced and released before the season it takes place after. *From this special onwards, the engines, trucks, and other vehicles perform non-static body movements when they speak or look in different directions. * The events of this special are mentioned by James in Big World! Big Adventures! during the song, Where in the World is Thomas?. * The part of Somebody Has to be the Favourite are later sang but Bertie in Big World! Big Adventures!. * When Thomas says "Help, Help!" the audio is reused from Blue Mountain Mystery. Goofs * Gavin Ebedes is uncredited for being supervising editor on DVD and theatrical end credits. However he is credited on the PBS Kids end credits * The footage and audio during the eight minute preview is slowed down slightly. Because of this, the audio is distorted in some scenes. * The visuals and audio of the UK/Australian release are out of sync. * When Henry passes Connor in the beginning, their location changes. * Connor has Caitlin's whistle sound. * The trucks that Hiro is pulling at the beginning change between the crash scene and the recovery scene. * At Knapford, steam is shown coming out of James' whistle even though Thomas is the one whistling. * When James sings "Somebody Has to be the Favourite" for the final time, Judy and Jerome are seen in their Knapford siding, but they had just before been helping Henry at Vicarstown. * In the opening shot of Emily pulling a goods train, her tender chassis and body do not line up. * When Frankie laughs and says "Well isn't he a clever little tank engine," her wheels are clipping through the rails. * At Bridlington Goods Yard, when the troublesome trucks are being pushed, their buffers do not touch each other. * The points, such as the ones inside the steelworks, do not have rails. * In the scenes of Tidmouth Sheds, the bushes behind the sheds are clipping through the brick wall. * Throughout most of the special,with the exception of a few scenes, James' tender chassis is positioned further back than usual, making it clip through his tender bufferbeam. * When Merlin says "I can do something!" the audio is out of sync. * In the close up of Lexi when she explains how they are fully stocked in coal and water, Thomas is not present. * During "We Can't Do Anything," Thomas' driver's hand clips through his cab door. * When Theo runs into the pole and it falls in over, it is made of wood, but when it hits the barrels, it is made of metal. * When Thomas travels along the canal, he passes the area where Beresford usually is, but Beresford is absent. In the next scene, Thomas has been moved back, as Beresford is back in his original position, Thomas passing the same building twice. * Thomas' eyes shift positions in between the shots when Beresford and Merlin ask, "Who's James?" and when Thomas says, "Merlin! What are you doing here?" * Some of the trucks swap voices throughout the special. * A few times in the US dub, a character says cars but their mouths move to sync trucks. * After Theo offers for Thomas to stay with them, Thomas is on the same track as Theo, but when Thomas says he will find his way home, he has changed track. * When Merlin says "Hello again!" he appears beside Thomas, but there were no tracks beside Thomas before. * During "The Most Important Thing is Being Friends," Bereford can be heard singing before we see him do so. * When all the engines appear in Thomas' fantasy, Rusty appears in front of Porter despite that he's an Narrow gauge Diesel. In Other Languages Merchandise Books * Journey Beyond Sodor (Golden Book) * Friends to the Rescue!/Thomas at the Steelworks * Journey Beyond Sodor: The Movie Storybook * Journey Beyond Sodor: Sticker Activity Book Plarail * Ringing Thomas in Tekoro (Limited Edition) * Ringing Theo in Tekoro * Ringing Lexi in Tekoro * Hurricane and Frankie * Thomas and Merlin Set TrackMaster * Lexi The Experimental Engine * Merlin the Invisible * Steelworks Thomas * Steelworks Hurricane * Scrapyard Escape Set Wood * Merlin the Invisible * Steelworks Frankie Adventures * Steelworks Hurricane * Steelworks Frankie * Merlin the Invisible * Theo the Experimental Engine * Lexi The Experimental Engine Minis * Steelworks Stunt Set Motorized Railway * Merlin the Invisible * Steelworks Escape Set Capsule Plarail * Lexi * Theo * Merlin * Hurricane * Frankie * Ladle Truck * Beresford * Steelworks Shed Trailers File:Thomas & Friends Journey Beyond Sodor Coming Soon! Journey Beyond Sodor Thomas & Friends de:Auf großer Reise es:El Viaje Más Allá de Sodor pl:Wyprawa Poza Wyspę Sodor hu:Túl Sodoron ja:とびだせ!友情の大冒険 Category:Australian VHS/DVD releases Category:UK VHS/DVD releases Category:US VHS/DVD releases Category:Digital Video Category:DVDs Category:Theatrical releases Category:Direct-to-Home Video Category:Polish DVD releases Category:Czech DVD releases Category:German VHS/DVD releases Category:Turkish DVD releases Category:Movies Category:Greek VHS/DVD releases Category:Chinese DVD/VCD releases